svr06fandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Wild West (2018)
Wild Wild West 2018 was held on October 14, 2018. The event was highlighted by the first-ever Calamity at the Corral match to crown the SvR06 Champion, Kurt Angle putting the United States Championship on the line in an open challenge, and Scott Hall defending the Intercontinental Championship against Scott Steiner in a Saloon Showdown. __TOC__ Background With his victory over Dynamite Derek, J-Pac stayed true to his word and walked out on SvR06 with the World Heavyweight Championship in his possession. This unprecedented moment left the organization without a top title for the first time ever. Although Commissioner Barkley apologized to both Dynamite Derek and the audience alike for letting his emotions get the best of him at In My Ass, it wasn't enough to satisfy the board of directors. Following a vote of no confidence, it was decided that Barkley would allocate half of his powers to a co-commissioner to be named at a later date. Meanwhile, Commissioner Barkley looked to remedy the mess he was holding himself accountable for by establishing an SvR06 Championship, stating his intentions to crown Dynamite Derek as the champion. This didn't sit well with the self-proclaimed "Golden Boy" Chance, who blamed Dynamite Derek for losing the World Championship and suggested that he was more deserving to hold the gold. This sentiment was shared by Mark Jindrak, who felt himself to be the rightful heir after "beating the man" and christening himself Mr. SvR06. On top of that, The Kingpin has been touting himself as the one true King of Crime after defeating Ricardo Diaz. From his perspective, with great power comes great things, such as the SvR06 Title. As if things weren't tumultuous enough, the new co-commissioner of SvR06 took the opportunity to introduce himself as none other than JBL. After carefully considering everyone's suggestions, he determined that Wild Wild West would feature a wild new match the likes of which had never been seen before. JBL declared that all four men, despite his feelings that Dynamite Derek shouldn't be rewarded for failure, will join a fifth competitor yet to be determined in the first-ever Calamity at the Corral match. The five men will start the elimination format match until there are only two remaining. At that point, the ring will be surrounded by a pernicious 20-foot steel structure where the remainder of the contest will be confined. Whoever is left standing in the end will leave with the SvR06 Championship around their waist. Since winning the title, Kurt Angle has committed himself to be a fighting United States Champion. After defeating Muhammad Hassan in a grueling Submission match at In My Ass, the vigorous Olympian has been focused on making good on his promise to defend the title against any and all challengers that step up to the plate. At Wild Wild West, Kurt Angle has announced that he will issue an open challenge to anyone who chooses to accept it. Given Angle's intense nature since returning to SvR06, anyone planning to take the title from him will need all the bravado of a wild west sharpshooter and will certainly need to be twice as tough. In My Ass was intended to feature a clash between former partners Scott Steiner and "Macho Man" Randy Savage for the Intercontinental Championship. Unfortunately, Macho Man was involved in an untimely accident that resulted in Scott Hall returning from injury to stand in for the champion. With a quick roll-up on an unsuspecting Steiner, Hall managed to once again become Intercontinental Champion. Due to the circumstances, Big Poppa Pump initially claimed he was not prepared to take on his other Mullet Club comrade and protested the result. However, it seemed as though he was going to take the high road by offering a toast to Hall's championship reign. Instead, it became swiftly apparent that Steiner was simply mocking Hall's history of alcoholism when he continued to unveil numerous varieties of liquor for the toast. The classless display was interrupted when the Intercontinental Champion stormed the ring, sending Steiner into retreat. Hall would inform Steiner later that if he wanted to go toe-to-toe for the title again, all he had to do was ask. Big Poppa Pump would accept this invitation, looking to validate his claims of being the uncrowned champion. To further "inventisize" Hall, in Steiner's words, the two would battle it out in a place where Big Poppa Pump claimed Hall would have home field advantage. Scott Hall will defend the Intercontinental Championship at Wild Wild West in a Saloon Showdown. Despite many opportunities, Rob Conway has yet to achieve the level of success he's sought after since arriving in SvR06. This would prompt Hall of Fame manager Jimmy Hart to reach out to Conway, claiming that all he needs is The Mouth of the South to take him to the top. Upon his return, The Pranksters informed Jimmy that they were big fans of him and the two presented him with a gift. Justifiably suspicious, Jimmy opened the box to discover a brand new personalized jacket. Before he could try it on, Conway stopped him and pointed out that the two had placed an F over the letter H. Jimmy removed the letter, chastising The Pranksters for their sloppy work and putting on the jacket in spite of their attempts to ridicule him. Later, Hart resumed his managerial duties wearing his new jacket. Midway through his match, Conway would become distracted by Jimmy Hart wildly flailing about on the outside of the ring, a distraction that would cost him the match. Evidently, the lining of the jacket had somehow become coated in a highly potent itching powder. Incensed, Jimmy Hart demanded that either of The Pranksters face off against Rob Conway so that he could teach them a lesson. The Pranksters met with Hart, but insisted that they couldn't hear him clearly. When Hart spoke into his megaphone to make himself more audible, he was met with ear-rupturing feedback. Ben would then reveal that they had commandeered Hart's signature item, using it to gladly accept a match with "Mr. Slave" at Wild Wild West. In one of the biggest shockers from In My Ass, Arrested Developmental's seminal tag team The Uncivilization revealed that they had been signed exclusively to join SvR06's tag team division. Following a huge debut victory over Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin, the two were asked about their goals now that they've made a new home. Bumbo simply made grunting sounds while Bimbo the Caveman elaborated that they have unfinished business with The Shithouses and would love to resolve it in a championship situation. All the while, the self-proclaimed World's Greatest Tag Team grew increasingly frustrated over continuing to be overshadowed. Looking to put the spotlight back on pure grappling in the tag team scene, Haas and Benjamin set out to make an example of their opponents. In a singles match-up, Charlie Haas locked in an unrelenting Haas of Pain on Jushin Tiger. Although the match was ruled in his favor over the hold, Tiger was left with a sidelining injury and was unable to carry his end of his World Tag Team Championship reign with Josh the Cat. With the status of The Shithouses as champions left in doubt, Haas and Benjamin turned their attention to The Uncivilization. Claiming that they could work circles around them when not caught off guard, The World's Greatest Tag Team suggested that the two teams compete once again for the vacant championships. However, what they didn't account for was that as a member of a trio, Chewbacca was eligible to step in for Jushin Tiger and continue the tag team championship reign of The Shithouses. These three teams with something to prove will each have their opportunity when they square off for the gold at Wild Wild West. Raising the stakes even higher, it was decided that the championship belts will be raised high above the ring as all six combatants will battle it out in a high-risk, high-reward Ladder match. After putting up with so many obstacles, Just Christian finally captured the Cruiserweight Championship. With this victory, the charismatic champion announced that he felt he had un-Justed himself and declared that he would henceforth be known as just Christian. Defeating virtually every cruiserweight on the roster to get to the top, Christian has stood firmly unopposed as champion since winning the title. However, an unacquainted challenge would come in the form of the Son of the Giant, Count Out. Fresh off a huge victory over Big Show, Count Out the Giant felt that if he could stand toe-to-toe with the biggest and strongest in SvR06 that he could undoubtedly hang with the smallest and puniest. Christian acquiesced that Count Out was larger than any other cruiserweight on the roster, but suggested that the only thing giant about him was his ego. Christian noted that Count Out was once a blood-sucking vampire, but felt that now he just simply sucks. The two would later compete in a non-title match, where if Count Out the Giant was victorious he would receive a shot at the Cruiserweight Title. Like many of his career victories, the Transylvanian earned his shot at the gold by countout. At Wild Wild West, the championship will be on the line. Will Count Out prove to be a true giant or will The Instant Classic remain atop the cruiserweight division? With newly-appointed co-commissioner JBL's announcement that the newly-christened SvR06 Champion would be decided in the very first Calamity at the Corral match, numerous individuals have been stepping up to claim the final spot in this monumental match-up. The decision was made that two battle royals would be held, with the winners facing each other at Wild Wild West for the right to compete for the SvR06 Championship. Ultimately, the winners of both over-the-top contests were DEFAULT and Sheamus. Before their showdown at Wild Wild West, the two met face to face in the ring. Sheamus noted that DEFAULT's desire for success is unmatched, and it's that desire that has allowed him to stay on top for as long as he has. However, he continued by suggesting that DEFAULT merely wants to become SvR06 Champion whereas he needs to. Will the Celtic Warrior begin his climb back to the top of the mountain at Wild Wild West or will knocked back down by the horned hero DEFAULT? At Wild Wild West, there will be more than just ring bells ringing. Coming off the heels of winning back the Hardcore Championship, Tajiri was so elated that he decided to keep the good times rolling by proposing to his companion Torrie Wilson. Though the journey has been rocky, the two have decided to tie the knot in front of all of their fans and supporters at Wild Wild West. Results If one thing could be said about the first-ever Wild Wild West, it’s that it truly lived up to its name. This wild, out-of-control event kicked off in rough and rowdy fashion with the World Tag Team Championship being defended amongst three teams in a thrilling Ladder match. Josh the Cat and Chewbacca of The Shithouses put the titles up for grabs against the formidable tandems of The Uncivilization and The World’s Greatest Tag Team. Although it appeared to be all over for Shelton Benjamin upon being thrown from a ladder and onto the steel steps, it was the decorated athlete who made a daring leap for the championships to secure the victory for himself and Charlie Haas. The action would then be taken out of the arena and into the confines of a local watering hole as Scott Hall defended the Intercontinental Championship against former partner Scott Steiner in a Saloon Showdown. Hall entered the bout with experience on his side and used the environment to his advantage against his rival. However, in a cruel moment of irony, it was the drink that put Scott Hall down for the three count after Big Poppa Pump shattered a beer bottle over his skull to capture his first Intercontinental Title. To determine who would be the final man to enter the evening’s main event to crown the new SvR06 Champion, DEFAULT went one-one-one with Sheamus. As the match was set to begin, a fan managed to sneak his way into the ringside area. As security carried him away, it became apparent that the fan was in fact a disguised Walter P. Wiley. As he was being escorted out of the building, the bell rang just in time for DEFAULT to turn straight into a Brogue Kick and was subsequently pinned by Sheamus. After establishing himself as a fighting champion since winning the title, Kurt Angle placed the United States Championship on the line in an open challenge. To everyone’s astonishment, including the defending champion, the call was answered by Hall of Famer Bret Hart. Despite not competing in an SvR06 ring in over four years, The Hitman quickly established that he hadn’t lost a step. Hart consistently targeted the lower back of the Olympian, while Angle would set his sights on Bret’s lower half to not only set him up for the devastating ankle lock but to also hinder his leverage if he were to attempt the Sharpshooter. When Angle found his opening to lock in his patented hold, he hesitated, seemingly out of respect for his veteran opponent. Instead, Angle used his remaining strength to plant the challenger with a last ditch Angle Slam. As the two battled back to their feet, Hart would counter a charging Angle with a spine-rattling backbreaker and smartly applied the Sharpshooter to submit Angle. In one of the greatest matches in SvR06 history, Bret Hart was left standing with the United States Championship raised high above his head. As The Hitman celebrated his victory, everyone prepared to celebrate the love of Torrie Wilson and Tajiri. Presiding over the ceremony would none other than Reverend D-Von. The two lovers would share their vows, but before Tajiri had the chance to kiss the bride, the happy moment was interrupted by The Big O. In a distasteful display, the self-admitted sexual deviant would boldly claim that he threw his last Hardcore Championship match to Tajiri after Torrie came to him with an indecent proposal. Torrie admitted that it was true, but told Tajiri that she did it to protect him. When D-Von questioned whether or not Tajiri was going accept Torrie’s apology and proceed forward with the wedding, he found himself on the receiving end of a green mist and Buzzsaw Kick. Tajiri stormed out in anger, leaving Torrie at the alter in tears. The following match-up featured Christian putting the Cruiserweight Championship on the line against Count Out the Giant. Christian entered the contest with everything to prove up against the largest member of the cruiserweight division, and the battle proved to be fairly even. As momentum began to shift in Count Out’s favor, Big Show made his way into the ring. When it seemed that he was about to set his sights on Count Out, he swerved and attacked Christian. This disruption allowed Count Out the opportunity to capitalize and capture the Cruiserweight Championship. After a series of pranks, Jimmy Hart was determined to get even with The Pranksters by living vicariously through Rob Conway. As if commandeering Hart’s megaphone wasn’t enough, The Pranksters made their way to the ring in the implicative guise of Mr. Slave and Mr. Garrison. Perhaps thrown off his game by the outfit, Conway was unmatched against Ben’s striking game. Fortunately, he had Jimmy Hart on hand to distract the official when necessary. Ironically, it was Conway becoming distracted by Nateflix that allowed Ben Unhinged to secure the win. Before the final match of the evening could commence, Batista made his unannounced return from suspension. He noted that Brock Lesnar may have defeated him at Diaz’s Fuck Fest XIV, but also pointed out that the match was considered unsanctioned and that Lesnar therefore had nothing over him. With that in mind, he taunted The Beast to come and finish what they had started. When Lesnar’s music played, Batista prepared himself for the showdown. Just then, a shape emerged from behind him and planted him on the mat with an explosive chokeslam. He may have just returned, but The Animal has already become prey and Kane is the hunter. The very first Calamity at the Corral match would be contested between Sheamus, The Kingpin, Chance, Mark Jindrak, and Dynamite Derek. While some were entering as former World champions, others would be competing for the chance to earn that accolade for the first time. The five-man elimination contest would commence with Dynamite Derek initially fighting off his four other adversaries, but the inaugural match would quickly develop into an all-out brawl. Wasting no time in thinning the field, attention would eventually turn to the biggest threat in the match as The Kingpin was soon eliminated by Dynamite Derek. With things now a little more even, the bout would eventually dwindle down to two as Chance finished off Jindrak with a Final Chance and Dynamite Derek pinned Sheamus following a DKO. With these two combatants remaining, the ominous Hell in a Cell lowered to surround the ring for the final stage of the match. Dynamite Derek continued to unleash his aggressive arsenal on Chance, launching him into the mesh siding of the Cell. At that point, unbeknownst to Derek, someone had torn their way through the mat behind him and entered the Cell. Dynamite Derek turned just in time to be met with a Thunderstruck kick from Drew Thunder. Chance crawled back into the ring and covered his opponent to become the brand new SvR06 Champion. As he ascended the Cell to celebrate, Carlito’s music interrupted Chance’s and the cool Caribbean clocked Drew with his Money in the Bank briefcase in hand. As he began to climb towards the new champion, the lights were sucked from the arena. When they returned, Chance was not face to face with Carlito but rather The Undertaker. The Deadman hoisted the Golden Boy up and drove him through the top of the Cell with a thunderous chokeslam, sending Chance careening downward through the ring and into a fiery abyss. Chance may have realized his destiny of becoming SvR06 Champion, but as The Undertaker made abundantly clear, he’ll have to go through hell to remain the champion.